Nothing but All
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Dan kini dia merasakan sekeping hati yang hancur, yang dulu pernah dilakukannya pada orang yang mencintainya. Pada Naruto. /*Official Sekuel for You Stupid, Sasuke/ SasuxNaru/ May you enjoy it, Minna./ many apologize for very late update..
1. Chapter 1

Fiction based from **Masashi Kishimoto-san's Manga and Anime **

**Official Sekuel** for **You Stupid, Sasuke**

**Title : Nothing but All**  
**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**  
**Rate : T**  
**Setting : AU**  
**Pair : SasukexNaruto**

**Warn(s) :  
**1. Mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit aneh  
2. Saya **belum bisa **melepaskan diri dari** OOC, Typo, dan Ketidakjelasan Alur**  
3. Ini merupakan fic yang bertema** Shounen**** Ai, Yaoi  
**4. Jika **tidak menyukai fic** dengan pair ini, **I beg you, Do not read  


* * *

**

–**Apa yang telah kulakukan... hingga kau membuatku, hatiku **_**begini**_**?–**

**.  
.**

Musim semi telah menyapa.  
Menebarkan suhu yang cukup membuat manusia menggigil kedinginan di waktu pagi maupun sore.  
Meniupkan aroma harum dan nyaman dari berbagai jenis bunga yang berlomba untuk bermekaran dan menampilkan keindahan mereka.

Di sebuah kota yang ditinggali oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki iris bak warna batu mulia, bunga-bunga yang identik dengan warna merah muda dan kecantikannya yang alami tengah bermekaran.

Sakura telah bermekaran dengan indah di sana –_di kota tempat seorang pemuda bernama _Namikaze Naruto_ tinggal._

Mahkota-mahkota sakura yang lepas perlahan karena tiupan angin tanpa dosa itu turun dan berhenti di pundak pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu.

Membuat sebuah memori yang tak ingin diputarnya lagi kembali datang.  
Menyuguhkan sebuah rasa yang meronta pelan di dalam dadanya. Membuatnya berjengit karena rasa yang tak asing itu menyebar.

Membuatnya pusing.  
Tiba—tiba, rasa sesak itu datang lagi... bahkan setelah dia _pergi_ dari _Kaisei High School_ satu tahun empat bulan yang lalu.

Kenangan akan kekasih–ah, _bukan_. Dia bahkan bingung bagaimana menyebutnya.

Entah apa namanya itu.

**.**

**.**

–**Apa memang ini yang kau inginkan? Hanya... bermain-main denganku?–**

**.  
.**

Sosok pemuda itu sedang berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua pergelangan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Dia merapatkan syal yang membungkus erat lehernya yang berwarna senada dengan kulit kecoklatannya. Di sekelilingnya nampak uap-uap yang menunjukkan betapa dia merasa kedinginan.

Udara pagi pada hari ini memang sungguh menusuk sampai ke tulang. Pemuda tadi menggerutu sambil menutup mulutnya yang membuka karena sedang menguap.

"Jika hari ini bukan Anko-_sensei_ yang menjadi dosenku, aku pasti masih tidur. Fuwwaah..." katanya sambil menguap –_lagi_.

Pemuda itu masih tetap menggerutu sambil sesekali menendang bebatuan kecil yang ada di jalan kecil yang dia lewati. Tiba-tiba dirinya dikagetkan oleh suara nyaring yang memanggilnya dari arah belakangnya.

"Narutoo! Tunggu aku!"

Kepala berhelai rambut kuning keemasan itu bergoyang sejenak. Dia berhenti, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dilihatnya ada sesosok pemuda lain yang sedang berlari dengan sahabat sejatinya di sampingnya, seekor anjing.

"Yo, Kiba. Kau telat sekali," dengus Naruto saat Kiba sudah berada di sampingnya dengan napas sedikit terengah.

"Akamaru susah sekali dibangunkan. Dia tidur terlalu nyenyak," balas Kiba sambil merapikan syalnya yang hampir terlepas karena _kegiatan_ yang dilakukannya tadi.

Akamaru menyalak tak senang. Seakan ingin membantah pernyataan pemuda berambut pendek berwarna coklat itu. Naruto memandang Akamaru yang terlihat kesal karena kesalahan yang _tidak_ dilakukannya. Akamaru balas memandang Naruto, seakan ingin menyampaikan kalau dia tidak bersalah.

Naruto mengangguk kecil pada Akamaru, dia memahami reaksi Akamaru secara non–verbal. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Akamaru dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukannya itu _kau_, Kiba?" kata Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"A–apa? Darimana kau tahu, Naruto? Kau mengintip?" tanya Kiba. Dia tersentak saat Naruto menanyakan hal yang di

Akhirnya Naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya yang sudah berusaha ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Kau baru saja mengakuinya sendiri, Kiba–_kun_," Naruto tertawa sambil mengacak kepala Akamaru dengan lembut.

Akamaru menjulurkan lidahnya senang dan Kiba memasang tampang sebal karena dia telah ketahuan berbohong oleh sahabat baiknya ini.

"Sudahlah! Kita harus cepat berangkat! Aku tidak mau Anko–_sensei_ menghukum kita hanya karena lelucon ini!" kata Naruto sambil berlari.

"Tu–tunggu aku!"

Kiba dan Akamaru mencoba menyusul Naruto yang memang tak diragukan lagi kemampuan berlarinya itu.

Walau terlihat sebal, dalam hati Kiba ada terbersit suatu perasaan lega. Dengan cepat dirogohnya ponsel yang tersimpan rapi di kantong jaketnya. Diketiknya sebuah pesan singkat dan segera dikirim kepada sahabat–sahabatnya.

_**Subject: **_**Kaisei's XII A–4  
**_**Object :**_** Non**

Dia tertawa lagi... Kali ini dia benar–benar tertawa.

**.**

**.**

–**Tak pernahkah dalam hatimu ada rasa cinta... bahkan **_**sedikit **_**pun?–**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kau duluan saja, Kiba. Aku harus bertemu dengan Asuma–_sensei_ dulu," kata Naruto sambil setengah berteriak.

"Heei! Nanti kau terlambat, Naruto!"

"Ini lebih penting!"

Asuma–_sensei_ adalah seorang Rektor di Universitas tempat Naruto kuliah sekarang. Dia selalu mengirim surat yang bertulis tangannya sendiri kepada orang yang bersangkutan jika urusan itu _penting_. Dan surat terakhir yang dikirimkannya adalah surat untuk Namikaze Naruto, yang dikirimkannya kemarin.

Maka, jangan salahkan Naruto yang lebih memilih bertemu dengan Asuma–_sensei_ lebih dahulu walaupun nanti dia akan mendapati hukuman dari dosen Biologi–nya yang 'sadis' itu.

Setelah menaiki tiga tingkat tangga, akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Rektor 's Room: _You may smoke here, free._'.

Naruto heran dengan kebijakan yang dituangkan rektornya melalui papan pengenal yang terpasang rapi di depan ruangan itu.

Jika ada pertanyaan : Adakah seorang dosen atau guru mengizinkan orang lain untuk merokok di ruangan mereka?

Maka Naruto akan menjawab : Ada.  
Seorang dosen–_rektor pula_– di Universitasnya dengan gratis dan tenang mengizinkan orang lain untuk merokok di ruangannya.

Malas untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Masuk," suara khas Asuma menyapa Naruto, mempersilakannya untuk masuk.

Dengan pelan dibukanya pintu itu dengan memutar gagang pintu tersebut. Aroma khas dari rokok menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Ada apa, Asuma–_sensei_?"

"Ah, duduklah dulu," kata Asuma sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto sambil memposisikan dirinya di hadapan orang nomor satu di universitasnya ini.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu," kata Asuma memulai pembicaraan. Kedua belah jemari tangannya dikaitkan dan diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu _sensei _?"

"Aku akan mengirim kau ke Universitas kenalanku."

"Maaf, tapi untuk apa?"

"Hm, ada seorang dosen yang penasaran dengan bakatmu dalam memberi pertolongan pada hewan, Naruto. Beliau sudah memperhatikanmu semenjak kau mengikuti Ujian Praktek beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti maksud rektor–nya ini.

"Kau akan belajar pada dosen itu selama tiga hari."

"Siapa beliau, _sensei _?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Kabuto. Berangkatlah besok, kau akan tinggal di _Guest House _milik Universitas itu."

Sekali lagi Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum permisi dari ruangan itu, asap dari rokok yang dihisap Asuma kembali menyapanya, seakan mengantar kepergian sosok berhelai rambut keemasan itu menuju keping kenangan masa lalunya...

... yang akan jadi nyata sebentar lagi.

.

.

–**Ah, begitu ya... Akhirnya kini aku memahami semua sikapmu itu, **_**Sayang**_**–**

.

.

Setelah mempresentasikan hasil diskusi tentang organ dalam pada hewan vertebrata, akhirnya jam kuliah dari Anko–_sensei _selesai. Semua manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan yang kursinya tersusun seperti tempat duduk di bioskop beranjak dari tempatnya.

Membereskan tas mereka dan bersiap menuju kantin, perpustakaan, taman bahkan mungkin mencari–cari dosen yang entah berada di mana.

Kiba yang duduk di kursi bagian atas, menuruni tangga sambil melirik sahabat baiknya sejak SMA yang sedang terduduk diam di barisan ketiga dari depan. Entah sehak kapan, hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk menunggu semua orang keluar terlebih dulu dari ruangan.

Kiba meringis.

Kebiasaan itu... datang dari _dia_. Seorang pribadi yang lebih suka menyendiri dan menunggu semua orang yang ada di kelas pulang terlebih dahulu, dan dia akan melenggang keluar kelas sendirian.

Sahabatnya itu... hampir menjelma menjadi salah satu bagian pribadi dari sosok pemuda beriris mata hitam kelam itu.

'_Masih memikirkannya, ya. Naruto...'_

Akamaru menyalak kecil dan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Kiba yang sedang menatap sendu padanya.

"Kiba... ada apa memandangku begitu?" tanya Naruto. Bingung dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa sedih itu.

Kiba tak menjawab. Hanya diam. Kiba sungguh sangat mengerti, sahabatnya ini bukan 'sahabat'–nya.

Dia adalah pribadi lain yang memakai senyuman palsu agar orang yang ada di sekitarnya berpikir bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tertutup secara tak langsung, menghindari perhatian dengan kata 'Aku-baik-baik-saja-kok-' sambil tertawa–_atau bukan_–lebar.

Ah, dia memang bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi.

Tapi, Kiba akan selalu ada di dekat Naruto untuk mendampinginya sebagai sahabat.

Menopangnya dengan bersikap tak peduli dengan perubahan Naruto.  
Mencoba melindungi perasaan sakit yang masih tertoreh dalam di relung Naruto.  
Mendukungnya dengan selalu mempercayai diri sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, kau melamun? Atau sedang ada perang dengan Shino?" goda Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya sambil menggantungnya di sisi pundak kanannya.

Kiba tertawa pelan. Meski sudah berubah, tapi sisi jahil pemuda di depannya itu tak pernah berubah.

"_Baka!"_ Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sangat tidak pelan.

"Aduh! Jitakanmu selalu sakit seperti biasa Kiba!" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengelus bagian kepala yang dijitak Kiba tadi.

.

.

–**Kau... kasihan padaku? Karena aku yang memintamu?****–**

**.**

**.  
**

Sambil menuju ke kantin, Naruto bercerita bahwa di akan pergi ke kota sebelah untuk mendalami pengobatan hewan. Semula Kiba terlihat baik-baik saja, namun ketika mendengar nama Universitas yang akan dituju Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah.

'_Di sana... tempat dia berada 'kan?'_

Sesaat, Kiba ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada Naruto. Tapi, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kaku. Menguak luka sahabatnya lagi itu sungguh berat baginya.

"Naruto..."

"Hm? Kenapa Kiba?"

Kiba menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu keras untuk ditelan. Melihat Naruto memandang lurus padanya, entah kenapa dia tidak ingin ada hal yang buruk lagi pada sahabatnya.

"Ah, berhati-hatilah di sana ya! Jangan mempermalukanku!" kata Kiba sambil menepuk keras pundak Naruto sambil tertawa keras. Dia berlari kencang agar Naruto tak dapat membalasnya.

"Aakh! Sakit Kiba!" Naruto mengejar Kiba. Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

.

–**Cukup... biarkan semua ini menjadi kenangan. Hanya kenangan...–**

**.**

Besok, adalah awal di mana sang pemuda beriris mata warna batu mulia ini akan menghadapi kenangannya... tanpa bisa menghindarinya lagi.

Tiga hari ke depan, akankah ada keajaiban yang membuat luka semu yang dalam di lubuk hatinya sembuh?

Biarkan sang Pemilik Takdir yang menentukannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**R/N**

Iya saya tahu kalau saya tidak bertanggung jawab. Banyak fic yang belum saya selesaikan, saya malah bikin yang baru T^T Ah, maaf kalau sekuelnya malah bermultichapter.. nanti kalau cuma satu chapter, saya takut saya terlalu meremehkan rasa sakit hati Naruto..

Maaf ya, Minna-sama. Sekuel yang kalian minta berupa cerita yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus ini.. Semoga Minna-sama bersedia membacanya :)

Terima Kasih untuk semuanya, Minna :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction based from **Masashi Kishimoto-san's Manga and Anime**

**[ Official Sekuel** for **You Stupid, Sasuke ]**

**Title : Nothing but All**  
**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**  
**Rate : T**  
**Setting : AU**  
**Pair : SasukexNaruto

* * *

**

**Warn(s) :  
**1. Mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit aneh  
2. Saya **belum bisa **melepaskan diri dari** OOC, Typo, dan Ketidakjelasan Alur**  
3. Ini merupakan fic yang bertema** Shounen Ai, Yaoi  
**4. Jika **tidak menyukai cerita** dengan pair ini, **I beg you, Do not read

* * *

**

**.**

_**I close my eyes... try, to remember our memory..**_

**[Sasuke]**

**.  
**

Sore telah menjelang dan melukiskan lembayung senja di langit kota itu. Kota yang ditinggali oleh salah seorang pemilik takdir yang berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang diceritakan di bab sebelumnya.

Dia sedang membereskan botol-botol kimia yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk melakukan praktikum. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tabung kimia yang sedari tadi aman di tangannya terjatuh dan menghasilkan bebunyian yang khas. **PRANG**—ya, begitu.

Dia mendecak kesal karena dia tahu, serpihan kecil itu sungguh susah untuk dibersihkan.

Rambut hitamnya bergoyang pelan saat dia meletakkan nampan berisi botol, tabung, gelas yang mudah pecah itu. Dia menunduk dan mencoba membersihkan serpihan kaca tipis itu... dengan tangannya.

"Akh," jarinya tertusuk. Kemudian dia memaki dirinya sendiri yang telah dengan ceroboh membereskan serpihan itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan bukan dengan kapas yang sudah disediakan di rak lemari—untuk kejadian yang tak diinginkan, tentunya.

Dia melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari jaringan kulitnya. Dia ingat, dulu dia sering melakukan itu untuk mengurangi rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingat, rasa sakit yang menyebar di sekitar pergelangan tangannya saat darah itu berlomba keluar dari sana.

Tapi, rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit atas kecewanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin melukai diri sendiri itu sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Sama sekali sifat pengecut yang tidak ada dalam darah keluarganya.

Namun, yang bisa dia pikirkan, dia ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang memenuhi hati sosok itu. Yang pernah—selalu—menemaninya, yang selalu menyemangatinya, yang selalu tersenyum dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya.

Dan, dia telah meninggalkannya untuk cinta pertamanya—karena perasaan sesaatnya.

Sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak kelulusan, dan kata maaf belum juga sempat diutarakannya pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Sekeras apapun dia mencari keberadaan sosok penuh semangat itu, hasilnya nihil.

Semua teman-teman pemuda pirang itu menolak memberitahu di mana Naruto sekarang. Tentu saja, anggaplah mereka semua membenci sang Uchiha bungsu karena telah seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan sahabat mereka.

Hingga kini, dia tidak tahu di mana Naruto berada. Dan rasa penyesalan itu tak akan mau pergi dari dada Sasuke.

Kilasan ingatan itu terlihat seperti film yang terputar di mata hitam pemuda ini. Sehingga dia terus melamun dengan serpihan kaca halus tabung yang dijatuhkannya tadi.

Dia terus melamun, sampai suara seseorang yang dikenalnya baru-baru ini memanggilnya. "Hei, Sasuke, sudah selesai membereskan Labku?"

Sasuke tersadar. Seorang lelaki dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di batang hidungnya sedang berdiri di sisi pintu masuk.

"... Hn," jawabnya.

"Haah, kau tidak membereskannya. Kau malah membuatnya lebih berantakan," rutuk lelaki itu.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan. Yang dia perlukan hanya segera keluar dari laboratorium yang sengaja disediakan untuknya agar dia mau bergabung dalam penelitian yang diketuai oleh lelaki kacamata itu.

Dia ingin mendapatkan ketenangan... saat ini. Dia akan mendapatkannya di dalam kamarnya yang gelap, tanpa ada cahaya bintang maupun bulan yang akan menemaninya.

Dan, dengan rasa sakit itu... lagi.

**.**

_**But, what i've seen is your sad smile for me, my dear**_

_**.  
**_

Keesokan paginya, seorang pemuda yang sedang bergelung nyaman di kasur _soft–air_ itu terbangun kaget. Alarm yang dipasangnya di ponsel _Sony Erricson_ miliknya berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar hebat. Ditekannya tombol untuk menghentikan bebunyian yang memberikan polusi untuk gendang telinganya itu.

Dengan menggerutu—kebiasaan barunya—dia bangun dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Wajar saja, dia berangkat ke sini pada pukul delapan malam dan sampai pada pukul setengah satu pagi.

Dia menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Pancuran air dari _shower_ menyapa lembut kulit kecoklatannya. Memberi rasa nyaman pada tubuh yang lumayan lelah itu.

Sang Rektor memang menyuruhnya berangkat besok, namun mengingat jarak yang ditempuh untuk sampai ke sana lebih dari tiga jam, pemuda yang sedang membasuh wajahnya di depan westafel itu memutuskan untuk berangkat dengan naik kereta malam.

Sesaat kemudian, bola mata beriris warna salah satu batu mulia itu mulai menampakkan dirinya setelah merasakan dinginnya air keran yang membasuh wajah.

"Yosh! Saatnya makan! Dan aku harus menghubungi Kabuto–_sensei _untuk memastikan jam pertemuan," kata Naruto sambil menyeka air di wajahnya dengan handuk yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Diketiknya pesan singkat pada dosen yang akan membimbingnya itu sambil menggesekkan kartu yang akan mengunci kamarnya secara otomatis. Setelah terkirim, ponsel kesayangan itu masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Udara di kota ini memang lebih dingin beberapa derajat dibandingkan tempat tinggalnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya saat menuju ke lobi hotel untuk menikmati sarapan. Uang transport dari rektornya—yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu—membuatnya tak usah pusing memikirkan biaya hidup di kota asing ini.

Setelah mengambil sup Miso dan beberapa lauk yang tersedia, Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kolam renang. Lobi itu berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang, yang membatasi hanya taman kecil yang dihiasi beberapa tanaman hias.

Seandainya pada saat sarapan, mereka menyediakan ramen. Tak diragukan lagi pemuda beriris biru safir itu akan memilih menu itu dengan porsi _double_ bahkan _double-double_.

Dia menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat—sudah kebiasaan—kemudian memasukkan daging ikan bakar ke dalam mulutnya, secara bersamaan. Maklum, dia tidak makan semalam. Jadi, wajar saja kalau sekarang dia makan seperti orang yang _benar-benar _kelaparan.

Dan, bisa dipastikan kalau dia makan secara bersamaan seperti itu, yang akan terjadi sesudahnya adalah—

"Uhuk!"

—tersedak.

Suara batuk yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat semua tamu di ruang makan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia mengambil air putih dingin yang ada di sampingnya dan segera meneguknya.

"Fuwwah! Kenapa bisa tersedak sih? Biasanya tidak apa-apa kok,"sungutnya. Kemudian dia melihat orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan... heran, mungkin.

"Ah... Ahahaha, aku tidak apa-apa, _Minna_. Cuma tersedak!" sambil menampakkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Ah, akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi, kemudian dia tercenung. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

_Dulu... saat dia sedang berada di _Kedai Ramen_ kesukaannya bersama dengan_—

**PLAK!**

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto menampar pipinya keras sampai terlihat berwarna merah saat dialihkannya tangannya dari wajahnya. Bibirnya membisikkan deretan kata pada dirinya sendiri. "Huffh, tenang Naruto... Tenanglah. _Kamu_ baik-baik saja."

Dia terus merapalkan kata itu, sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang cemas dan heran.

"Tuan, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mendongak, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia berkata dengan cepat. "Ya, saya baik-baik saja."

**.**

_**And I realize, that I'm the one that hurt you...**_

**.**

"Ada apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini, hah?"

"Begitukah sikapmu pada seniormu?"

"Senior? Kau hanya lebih tua **beberapa bulan** dari aku, Kabuto."

_Dan kau saja yang terlalu ngebut untuk menjadi seorang dosen, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Haah, daripada bertengkar, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Seorang tamuku, yang kuundang dari kota sebelah sedang menungguku di _Ame's Guest House_."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa niat seperti biasa.

"Aku dipanggil rektor untuk melaporkan kegiatan yang akan kulakukan dengan tamuku itu,"

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"_Yes, dude._ Jemput dia sekarang."

"_What the hell! _Apa maksudmu? Tidakkah kau sudah memberikan alamat Universitas ini padanya?"

"Sudahlah, tolong sekali ini saja."

"..."

"Oh, ya. Dia memakai jaket _orange_ dan sepatu kets hitam."

Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada Kabuto sekarang sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sudah mengatakan deretan kata yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek itu padanya.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, namun akhirnya dia beranjak keluar dari kamar apartemen Kabuto. Mereka memang tinggal di Apartemen yang sama, namun di kamar yang berbeda—tentu saja. Lalu, diambilnya kunci motornya dari atas rak buku berwarna biru di kamarnya sendiri.

Diambilnya jaket hitam bernuansa kebiruan dari atas kursi dan helmnya dan dia segera menuju garasi.

Sasuke menatap langit yang menyambutnya begitu dia keluar dari garasi sambil mengendarai motor kesayangannya. Mata beriris hitam obsidian itu menyorot sendu.

Warna cerah langit itu... mengingatkannya lagi pada Naruto, yang telah pergi dan tak bisa ditemukannya sampai sekarang.

Orang terkasih yang telah pergi... karena kebodohannya. Karena kesalahannya. Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

_**I even can't apologize to you... Even just say one word, i can't..**_

**.**

Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa _hall_ yang disediakan untuk ruang tunggu bagi para tamu. Dia terlihat sedang mengetik deretan kata yang tercipta dari reaksi jemari tangannya dengan _keypad_ ponselnya.

Setelah jemarinya menekan tombol berwarna hijau, dia bersungut sambil menggaruk helai rambut keemasannya. "Fuh, kenapa Kabuto–_sensei_ belum menghubungiku juga ya?".

Dia menepuk-nepuk _backpack_ yang ada di pangkuannya. _Headset_ yang terpasang di kedua daun telinganya membantunya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan bosan, tentunya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula menikmati untaian nada dari _Music Player_–nya, berubah menjadi tegang. Dia lupa, salah satu lagu dari penyanyi luar negeri yang disukainya itu belum di_remove _dari daftar mainnya.

**Now Playing : **_**Ari Lasso–Hampa .mp3**_

Dadanya terasa sesak dan panas saat mendengar suara merdu lelaki yang kini mendendangkan lirik-lirik penuh rasa itu.

_Kupejamkan mata ini, mencoba 'tuk melupakan  
Semakin aku mencoba, bayangmu semakin nyata  
Merasuk hingga ke jiwa  
Tuhan tolonglah diriku.._

Naruto masih dalam posisi diam. Dia terpaku. Sudah lama dia tak mendengarkan _music_ langsung dari ponselnya. Biasanya dia selalu mendengarkan lewat _i-pad_. Namun, karena baterainya tidak mendukung jadilah dia menggunakan ponselnya.

Dan dia benar-benar lupa untuk menghapus lagu itu.

_Entah di mana dirimu berada  
Hampa terasa hidupku tanpa dirimu_

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sesosok lelaki berjaket hitam-kebiruan melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya di atas kaca spion. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Dia berjalan menuju ke beranda depan _Guest House_ itu, sambil menarik napas panjang. Mencoba membuang perasaan kesal karena tiba-tiba dia harus menjemput orang yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Ck."

Saat masuk ke dalam penginapan itu, dia mencoba mencari seseorang yang dimaksudkan Kabuto tadi. Setelah bertanya singkat pada resepsionis, dia menuju _hall_ tunggu... tempat di mana Naruto sedang menunggu kabar dari Kabuto.

Dan, tubuhnya terasa membeku saat melihat sosok yang dimaksud Kabuto—

"_Dia memakai jaket orange dan sepatu kets hitam."_

—yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk _backpack_nya, dan sedang tertunduk menatap kosong pada lantai.

Dia mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Dia takut apa yang menjadi fokus matanya adalah fatamorgana semata—mengingat cuaca yang lumayan panas, hingga cahaya menembus masuk melalui kaca-kaca penginapan itu.

Kilau terang itu... yang sering dilihatnya dulu. Kilau yang berasal dari helai rambut keemasan milik _dia_. Dan Sasuke masih percaya bahwa dia sedang bermimpi.

Sebelum akhirnya mata biru itu terangkat dan bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan rasanya sulit bernapas.

**.  
**_**I want to meet you  
but why?**_**  
.**

Tuhan, apa ini? Mimpi 'kah? Tapi, mengapa terasa begitu nyata?

Aku harus apa? Kenapa mata birunya itu tak berkedip? Kenapa... rasanya ada kilat sedih di sana? Ah, aku lupa... Aku yang membuatnya begitu.

Haha, _such a fool_. _Yes, i am_.

**.**_**  
When we finally meet eye to eye again, I even can't make a sound..**_**  
.**

Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa kakinya melangkah menuju arah Naruto. Dia tak sadar bahwa reaksi tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat pada lelaki yang masih terpaku itu. Tiba di depan sofa, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Naruto..." lirihnya.

_Nyata. Bukan mimpi. Dia benar-benar Naruto._

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menepis pelan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya tadi. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Sesaat kemudian, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Tangannya melepas _headset_ yang tadi terpasang di daun telinganya.

"Wah, ternyata benar-benar Sasuke. Aku kira tadi berhalusinasi, hehe. Apa kabar? Kau terlihat tambah tinggi saja."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini dari Naruto.

"Bahkan sifat pendiammu masih tetap belum berubah ya, Sasuke," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke lupa bahwa dia kenal senyum ini. Senyum yang akan digunakan Naruto, jika dia sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau juga."

"Yah, begitulah. Kau mau apa di sini?".

"Menjemputmu, mungkin?"

Genggaman Naruto di sekitar _backpack_nya sedikit mengerat. Dia tertawa lagi."Sejak kapan kau bisa bercanda?"

"Tidak. Kabuto menyuruhku menjemput tamunya. Mungkin, itu kau."

"Kabuto? Kabuto–_sensei_ maksudmu?"

"Hn."

Senyum itu terlihat getir sekarang."Tak kusangka yang dimaksud rekan oleh _sensei_ adalah kau. Kalau tahu, aku..."

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibirnya berhenti berucap. Ingin dia berkata "_Kalau tahu, aku tak akan mau menunggu rekan yang dimaksud sensei_."

Namun dia hanya menyambung kalimat itu dengan sederet kata pendek. "Ah, lupakan."

Suasana semakin canggung, karena tak ada satu di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Naruto bergetar.

Dengan cepat, ditekannya tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kabuto–_sensei_. "

"_Naruto-kun? Apa rekanku sudah sampai di sana?_"

"Iya. Dia ada di depanku, sekarang."

"_Baguslah. Kau bisa datang ke sini bersamanya. Urusanku dengan rektor sudah beres._"

"Eh? Bersamanya?"

"_Benar. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Eh, tidak apa, _sensei_. Baiklah."

"Well_, kutunggu kau di sini. _Ja Matta Ne_, Naruto-kun._"

"_Ja, sensei_."

Hubungan telepon itu terputus, dan Naruto menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Dia menunduk dan merasakan tatapan Sasuke lurus ke arahnya.

_Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh terlihat lemah, Naruto. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja._

"Berangkat?" ucap Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke hanya membalikkan badannya dan menuju keluar _hall_ dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Mereka tak berbicara, hanya sibuk dengan kalut dan galaunya hati masing-masing dari mereka.

**.**

**God, why i have to met him?  
When everything is so much allright for me.  
When i'm able to forget him, though just a bit.**

**Why?**

**[Naruto]  
.**

Di dalam perjalanan, lagi-lagi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Sasuke hanya berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang mulai padat seperti biasa. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa berniat menikmati pemandangan kota yang padat ini. Sudah biasa, pikirnya.

Melihat Naruto yang tak berbuat apapun membuat Sasuke merasa gelisah sendiri. Dia ingin mengucap kata maaf. Beribu kata maaf jika itu tak cukup.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke membelokkan motornya ke sebuah tikungan dengan tiba-tiba. Sehingga tangan Naruto yang semenjak tadi memegang tasnya refleks beralih memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

"Ah! Hati-hati, bodoh!"

Sasuke terkesiap merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar di sekitar pinggangnya. Hal yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Hn, _Dobe_."

"Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, turunkan aku di sini, Sasuke!"

"_Allright._"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapat reaksi dari Naruto seperti tadi. Dia merasa lega, namun juga merasa jengah. Sedari tadi, Naruto tak pernah membalas ejekannya. Tak pernah mengatainya 'Teme' lagi.

Mereka memang mengobrol, namun tidak. Itu hanya _basa-basi,_ dan Sasuke mengerti betul bahwa Naruto menghindarinya. Kedua lengan yang tadi sempat melingkar di pinggangnya kini sudah lepas.

Sasuke melirik dari kaca spionnya, rambut keemasan itu semakin tak beraturan karena tertiup angin kencang. Dan Sasuke merasa bodoh karena tidak membawa helm milik Kabuto.

**.**

**I can... I can without you.**  
**I am strong, and able to stand alone  
**

.

Akhirnya, setelah sepuluh menit, mereka berdua sampai di _Ame University : Pet's Laboratory_, tempat Kabuto sudah menunggu. Saat Naruto turun dari motor, dia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke menggunakan _headband_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Setahunya, Sasuke adalah orang yang anti terhadap aksesoris seperti itu.

_Ah, bukan urusanku._

"Dobe, cepatlah. Aku malas mendengar Kabuto mengoar tidak jelas."

Ingin rasanya Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke dengan menyemburkan kata Teme di depannya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka menyebalkan itu. Tapi, rasanya itu bukan haknya lagi.

"Baik, Sasuke."

Sasuke pun berjalan duluan sambil mengarahkan Naruto ke tempat di mana Kabuto menunggu mereka. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ekspresi wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah. Kedua tangannya yang ada di saku celananya mengepal erat. Dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ekpresi itu tampak.

Ekspresi saat di mana seseorang mencoba mengenyahkan rasa nyeri yang menyebar dalam hati.

**.**

**I am just so fine,**

**.**

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Kabuto, Naruto pun pamit keluar dari ruangan yang disebut laboratorium itu. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas lutut kirinya. Dia memandang jauh ke depan, ke arah air yang mengucur indah dari pancuran kolam ikan.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

"Aah, sudahlah. Aku harus pulang. _Ja Matta Ne_. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku,"katanya sambil berlalu.

Tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto kembali ada di hadapan Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lurus pada Naruto.

"Bicara..."

"Hah?"

"Kita perlu. Bicara."

Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus bersiap-siap. _Sensei_ menyuruhku datang lagi jam 2 nanti."

"Masih ada 3 jam."

"Aku mau isti—Hei!"

Sasuke hanya terus menarik Naruto menuju motornya, dan dia memaksa Naruto untuk naik ke atas motor itu. Naruto yang semula menolak, mengalah karena sorot mata Sasuke yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Kita sangat perlu bicara, Dobe."

"Entahlah, Sasuke."

Dan mereka diam lagi. Hanya ada suara deru motor yang nyaring. Dan juga bunyi klakson yang membabi-buta ketika Sasuke menerobos kerapatan jalan dengan nekat.

**.**

**Let's just forget it...**

**cause, you are already so fine with her, right?**

**.  
**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Makasih banyak yang sudah memberi saya tanggapan. Saya senang sekali ^^ Maaf ya, belum sempat balas kalian... maaf juga karena keterlambatan ini. Saya hanya mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian.

Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman :')

Mind to give me comment, please?

thank you and sorry, Minna :')


	3. Chapter 3

Fiction based from **Masashi Kishimoto-san's Manga and Anime**

**Official Sekuel** for **You Stupid, Sasuke**

**Title : Nothing but All**  
**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**  
**Rate : T**  
**Setting : AU**  
**Pair : SasukexNaruto**

* * *

**Warn(s) :  
**1. Mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit aneh  
2. Saya **belum bisa **melepaskan diri dari** OOC, Typo, dan Ketidakjelasan Alur**  
3. Ini merupakan fic yang bertema** Shounen Ai, Yaoi  
**4. Jika **tidak menyukai cerita** dengan pair ini, **I beg you, Do not read**

* * *

**Apa yang harus kuperbuat?  
Untuk membuatmu mempercayaiku... lagi?**

**[ Sasuke ]**

**.  
**

Sepoi angin berhembus pelan di sebuah café yang ada di pinggiran kota Ame. Beberapa pelanggan yang memilih duduk di luar pasti akan merasakan kelembutan sapaan angin, dan juga aroma khas dari musim semi yang sedang berlangsung di sana.

Dua sosok lelaki yang terlihat kontras perbedaannya sedang duduk di halaman depan café itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya—Black Coffeé—dengan perlahan, seakan takut menghabiskan. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Dia hanya sedang mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takut yang menggerogotinya sedari tadi.

Yang membuatnya tercekat hingga _sesak_.

Mendapati orang yang selama ini dicarinya kini ada di depannya membuatnya merasa bermimpi. Dia memang sudah bertemu dengan Naruto sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sejak dia diminta Kabuto menjemput rekannya. Rasa terkejut itu belum hilang juga.

Dia masih tidak percaya.  
Dia tidak percaya kalau sosok lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar Naruto.

Namun, ekspresi wajah Naruto kembali membuat dada lelaki Uchiha itu berdenyut nyeri.

Naruto yang tidak memesan apapun.  
Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah arlojinya dengan tatapan gelisah.  
Naruto yang menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja.  
Naruto yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak bersuara sedikit pun sejak Sasuke memaksanya untuk bicara dan membawanya ke café ini.

_Dia bukan Naruto yang dikenal Sasuke._

Dan alasan Sasuke untuk bicara dengan Naruto mungkin itu hanya bualan belaka. Buktinya sudah hampir setengah jam mereka di café ini, dan mereka hanya diam dalam hening.

Sasuke mendapati wajah Naruto yang terlihat semakin gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"Masih lama kah? Ini sudah pukul 1 siang," jawab Naruto lirih.

_Dia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku_, miris Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hm."

Hening lagi. Biasanya ini adalah waktu yang disukai Sasuke. Waktu keheningan dan tak ada keramaian.

Tapi, _tidak sekarang_.

Di saat ada pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai biang keributan ada di depannya, keheningan bukanlah hal yang wajar kan?

Tatapan Sasuke terus mengarah pada Naruto. Terlihat sekali bahwa lelaki Namikaze itu tidak betah dengan keadaan ini. Dia hanya terus diam dengan posisi itu, menunduk dan menyembunyikan kilau matanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

_Dia benar-benar membenciku?_

Dan lagi-lagi... fakta itu membuat Sasuke merasa mual dan merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

**Tru Tru Tru**

Akhirnya, ada gerakan yang dilakukan Naruto semenjak setengah jam lalu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol jawab.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"..."

"A-ah? Aku sedang ada di luar kota sekarang, maaf sekali tidak bisa menemanimu."

Sasuke yang mendengarkan percakapan lirih Naruto berjengit pelan. Melihat kilau kebiruan Naruto bersinar saat berbicara dengan entah–siapa membuatnya merasa... marah? Entahlah. Dia terlalu tidak mengerti hatinya sekarang.

Yang dia tahu... dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Naruto selain untuknya.

_Siapa? Dan kenapa... kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Naruto?_

"_Arra, hyung_. Ne? Ah,_ nado saranghamnida_," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil sambil menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan menatapnya senang sekilas.

_Saranghamnida? Bukankah itu artinya aku mencintaimu? Dan sejak kapan si Dobe ini bisa berbahasa Korea?_

Sasuke menggumam tak suka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hmh."

Gumaman Sasuke membuat kepala Naruto terangkat dan menatap langsung manik kehitaman Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. "Kenapa?"

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Dia sampai menahan napasnya saat melihat iris biru itu memandang matanya.

Dia ingin bertanya siapa lawan bicaranya di telepon tadi namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah pertanyaan yang terdengar meremehkan. "Tidak. Aku hanya heran, kenapa si Dobe sepertimu bisa berbahasa selain bahasa Jepang."

Sejenak, lelaki berkulit tan itu terdiam. Kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang _tidak bisa disebut _seukir senyum. "Aku belajar pada seseorang."

"Orang yang menelponmu tadi, huh?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Dia tidak suka... tidak pernah menyukai Naruto dekat dengan siapapun. Tetapi, Naruto mengacuhkan sindiran Sasuke dan hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap ponselnya lagi.

_Hei... tidakkah kau ingat siapa yang melepaskannya?_

Suara itu terdengar seperti gema berulang di memori Sasuke. Seperti ada beban berat yang menghantam kepalanya, Sasuke tersadar.

_Tersadar akan kebodohannya yang menunda waktu untuk menjelaskan banyak hal pada Naruto._

"Aku mau bicara."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto hanya diam tak merespon.

Melihat reaksi itu, Sasuke memasukkan kedua jemari tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sungguh, ada perasaan tak tenang yang menyelimutinya sekarang. Perasaan akan suatu firasat yang tidak baik.

_Dia gugup._

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Lanjutkan saja."

Suara dingin itu, keluar dari bibir Naruto. Membuat Sasuke tercekat dengan nada tanpa emosi yang ternyata bisa keluar dari pemuda hangat ini.

"..."

Dan Sasuke merasa dia kehilangan suaranya sekarang. Selama beberapa menit berlalu, dan mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan hening.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku akan pulang."

"Dengan?"

"Taksi," tandas Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

**SRET**

Tapi, Sasuke mencegahnya. Dia menahan Naruto dengan menarik ransel yang dipakai lelaki pirang itu.

"Hoi!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

"Secara tidak langsung, kau."

Mereka berdua masih berdiri, dan Sasuke masih tetap mengenggam erat ransel yang bersandar di punggung Naruto. Ada kerinduan yang menyebar saat Sasuke berada begitu dekat dengan Naruto seperti saat ini. Saat aroma jeruk itu menguar dengan jelas dan menyapa Sasuke, membuatnya ingin merengkuh pemuda Namikaze sekarang juga.

_Memeluknya erat.  
_

"Gomennasai, Naruto," lirih Sasuke sambil menunduk. Dia berbisik begitu pelan sampai Naruto pun kesulitan mendengarnya. Namun, satu kata langka seperti kata 'maaf' keluar dari seorang Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang tidak akan mungkin tidak didengarnya.

Tanpa dilihat Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum sinis sambil menatap ke arah lain. "Untuk?"

"_Everything_."

"_Okay_."

Sasuke segera mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar satu kata itu keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Tangan Sasuke yang tadi menahan ransel Naruto, turun ke arah jemari tangan kecoklatan dan hangat milik lelaki bermata safir itu. Mencoba menggenggamnya, namun dengan cepat Naruto menepisnya. Sasuke melihat ke arah wajah manis milik Naruto, mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam mata indah yang disukainya itu.

Namun tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan maupun apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Dia mengernyit saat mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat datar itu.

_Wajah datar itu, sejak kapan?_

"Dob—"

"Ah. Sudah setengah 2. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," kata Naruto sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

_Dia tersenyum._

Suara halus dan senyum Naruto membuat Sasuke tak bisa merespon dengan baik apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Hn."

"_Bye_."

Naruto menyetop sebuah taksi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya, tanpa menoleh lagi. Tanpa melihat bagaimana kondisi orang yang ada di belakangnya. Dan saat pintu tertutup, Sasuke segera berlari ke arah motornya setelah meninggalkan uang tip di atas meja.

Sedikit mendesis, dia mendapati motornya ditutupi oleh sebuah mobil milik entah–siapa. Hampir saja dia mendatangi _management_ café ini untuk menyuruh si pemilik untuk menyingkirkan mobilnya. Ternyata, pengemudinya masih ada di dalam mobil, dan saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke, dia segera memajukan mobilnya sehingga motor Sasuke bisa keluar.

Dengan cepat, dia menyalakan motornya dan segera memasang kecepatan yang tak tanggung-tanggung . Dia mencoba mengejar Naruto karena mereka sama sekali belum selesai bicara—bahkan, mereka sama sekali belum bicara.

Memang Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau dia memaafkannya, namun sikap dan wajah Naruto tidak begitu.

_Dobe, kau berbohong padaku. Kau tidak membalas ejekanku, bahkan tidak memanggil namaku sama sekali._

.

.

**I am so sick  
Like hell when I see you around me**

**[ Naruto ]**

Di dalam taksi, pemuda bernama Naruto itu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela yang sengaja tak dibukanya itu. Sebuah _headphone_ kecil berwarna biru terpasang manis di telinganya. Dia terpejam, mencoba menikmati untaian lagu yang terdengar dari ponselnya.

_Aku benar-benar ingin muntah._

Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia juga menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat hingga hampir berdarah. Rasa itu menderanya lagi, sejak dia bertemu dengan kepingan masa lalunya yang sudah hampir berhasil dilupakannya dan diabadikannya menjadi satu kenangan yang tak perlu diingat lagi.

Ulu hatinya terasa nyeri dengan sensasi yang menguasainya kini.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya supir taksi yang menatapnya dari kaca spion.

"Ne, _gwenchana_," sahut Naruto tanpa menyadari bahasa apa yang dia gunakan. Sang supir mengangguk pelan, seakan mengerti bahwa penumpangnya ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya tidak berada dalam kontrolnya sekarang. Napasnya tersendat, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Seperti memaksa untuk keluar.

_Sesak_.

**Tru Tru Tru**

Lagu yang terdengar dari ponsel tadi berubah menjadi nada panggilan khusus yang dipasang Naruto untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, dia tidak sempat lagi melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi," jawabnya lirih.

"_Naruto_!"

"Ah, Kiba. Ada apa?"

"_Heei, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu! Dan—kau kedengaran tak baik._"

"Anni, gwenchana."

"_Aaah! Kau berbohong! Selalu saja pakai bahasa–yang–tak–kumengerti–itu kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan perasaanmu._"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik."

"_Hmh, so?_"

"Aku bertemu dia."

"_Who?_"

"Sasuke."

"_Sungg—damn._"

"Haha, aku sehat kok, Kiba."

Mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mulai mengacuhkan pembicaraan, Kiba menyerahkan ponselnya pada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Dia menatap mata keunguan milik sahabatnya itu dan mengangguk saat melihat isyarat kecil darinya.

"_Yeah, ah Naruto. Neji ingin berbicara denganmu_."

"Ah? Mana dia?"

Tak berapa lama menunggu, suara baritone khas milik sahabatnya yang bermarga Hyuuga itu menyapa alat pendengarannya. "_... hei Naru_."

"Hai, Neji. Merindukanku ya? Hehe," tanya Naruto asal. Sedikit pelepasan antara percakapan yang tidak menyenangkan tadi bersama Kiba—karena membahas soal Sasuke.

"_Jangan pedulikan si Uchiha itu_."

Naruto meringis. _Ini juga mengungkit tentang itu_._ Aiish_. Tapi dia menjawab juga dengan nada yang pelan. "Aku tahu itu, Neji."

"_Bagus, sampai bertemu besok. Hati-hati Naruto_."

"Ne, gomapta Neji-yah!"

"_Cheonmaneyo, Naruto-ah_."

Naruto menutup percakapan dengan Neji sambil tersenyum. Sahabatnya yang satu itu selalu blak-blakan dan tajam lidahnya. Tapi, dia selalu benar dalam berkata. Nasehatnya itu tidak kalah dari seorang filsafat dan ahli psikologi saja.

"Eh, Neji tadi pakai bahasa Korea?"

.  
.

Tak jauh di belakang Naruto, sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam mengekor dengan kecepatan standar, bahkan dapat dibilang lambat—salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu?

Karena dia hanya takut bahwa untuk nanti dia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi dengan Naruto. Dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dia sudah terlalu bersalah pada Naruto, dan karena itu kata maaf pun belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya.

_Dia mengerti itu._

Dan reaksi Naruto tadi, tentang dia yang sudah memaafkan Sasuke. Seharusnya dia lega karena sudah mendapat maaf dari Naruto, tapi tidak. Ini seperti mendapat masalah baru.

Naruto belum memaafkannya. Bahkan tidak memaafkannya.

_Sesakit itukah aku melukainya?_

Taksi itu sudah memasuki gerbang besar yang bertuliskan '_Ame's University_'dengan batu marmer berwarna hijau di hiasan gerbangnya. Sasuke mengikuti taksi itu dengan jalur yang berbeda supaya dia tidak ketahuan.

Tak lama, taksi itu berhenti di sebuah kafetaria kampus. Naruto keluar dari taksi itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada sang supir. Membuat Sasuke berjengit karena dia tidak memberikan senyum itu padanya tadi.

Dia memasuki kafetaria yang lumayan penuh itu karena jam ini banyak mahasiswa yang beristirahat dan tidak mengambil kuliah.

Banyak mata menatap Naruto rambutnya—yang sekarang sudah menyentuh leher—yang mencolok itu, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, matanya yang memiliki iris _azure._ Aah, semua itu membuat beberapa orang di sana menahan napasnya melihat sosok rupawan yang malah berjalan dengan tampang polos itu.

Sasuke memarkir motornya sembarangan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket. Saat dia berjalan memasuki pintu masuk, dia melempar tatapan tajam kepada beberapa pemuda maupun pemudi yang masih menatap kagum pada Naruto yang sedang memesan di _counter_.

Tiba-tiba, orang-orang yang masih asyik memandangi sosok rupawan itu merasakan tatapan tajam dari sosok jangkung yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Entah mengapa mereka langsung mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke ke arah mereka itu.

Mereka langsung berhenti menatap Naruto dan kembali menatap lawan bicara masing-masing. Sasuke segera masuk dan mencari tempat yang paling pojok—supaya Naruto tak melihatnya.

Dilihatnya Naruto duduk di meja kecil dekat jendela yang berwarna bening sambil membawa segelas air putih dingin yang diambilnya dari mesin pendingin di dekat counter. Dia menegak minuman itu sambil melepas _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang kini menunduk itu.

_Sepertinya dia kelelahan._

Naruto kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas kedua lengannya yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Membuat Sasuke merasakan hal yang sedari tadi dirasakannya lagi.

_Rindu._

Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak dapat menyampaikan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya ini. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya agar bisa diterima oleh pemuda berhati hangat itu lagi?

_Sekarang aku mengerti. Rasa dari kerinduan yang tak dapat tersampaikan._

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Meletakkan dagunya di atas satu tangan kanannya sambil terus menatap sosok berambut pirang yang masing menelungkupkan wajahnya itu.

Suasana ribut dan berisik yang ada di dalam kafetaria itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pendengaran Sasuke. Segala gerakan yang dibuat oleh banyak orang di dekatnya, di depannya, di sampingnya sama sekali tidak dia lihat lagi.

Yang dia lihat hanya sosok itu... yang dia dengar hanya desah napasnya yang teratur. Dan kini dia merasakan sekeping hati yang hancur, yang dulu pernah dilakukannya pada orang yang mencintainya.

_Pada Naruto_.

Dan dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana harus menebus dosa besar yang sekarang menggerogoti dadanya sekarang.

_Dia tidak tahu_.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Glosarium :

**Saranghamnida** : Aishiteru  
**Nado Saranghamnida** : Aishiteru yo  
**Anni** : Tidak  
**Hyung** : Onii-sama ( tapi untuk laki-laki ke kakak lelaki )  
**Gwenchana** : Aku baik-baik saja  
**Arra** : aku mengerti

* * *

**R/N**

Mohon maaf atas 4 bulan-macetnya. Saya sedang macet ide untuk SasuNaru, Minna-sama. T^T

Vii-eonnie.. saya bener-bener macet bikin fic S.N .. Huweee.. Maaf.. Gimana inii? *frustasi*

Saya juga melihat begitu banyak author baru yang sangat baik dalam membuat cerita, jadi saya pikir 'tidak update juga tidak apa' ***plak**. Tapi teman-teman FB ngasih semangat lagi, bahwa ada yang menunggu cerita saya.

Prinsip saya, selama rasa sakit/senang/bahagia/sedih atau apapun yang diperlukan dalam cerita tidak saya miliki, maka tidak akan bisa membuat cerita.. aneh ya? Maaf..

Ah, saya pasrah. Semoga masih ada yang ingat dan bersedia baca fic ini..

* * *

**Special thanks to** **: RyeiN Xiah, mitsu-tsuki, mila, rosanaru, NamiZuka Min-Min, Misyel-san, Nhia-eonnie, N.h-san, Beautiful Garnet, Micon-san, Vii-eonnie, Hima-chan, Vany Rama-kun, Han Mond Jae, Mihael Keehl is Still Alive dan semua yang udah fave+alert+read. Makasih banyak..  
**

Makasih banyak ya Minna dan maaf mengecewakan.. :(


End file.
